The present disclosure relates to image forming apparatuses.
Some image forming apparatus includes an apparatus main body, an image forming section, and a paper feed device. The apparatus main body includes a guide member and a main body frame that supports the image forming section. The paper feed device is detachably attached to the apparatus main body. The guide member is mounted on the main body frame. The guide member has a positioning hole. The paper feed device includes a positioning protrusion. The positioning protrusion is inserted into the positioning hole. Through the above, a relative positional relationship between the main body frame and the paper feed device is determined.